Looks Like We're Trapped
by AFY2018
Summary: Maggie and Alex are trapped.


E"Shit." Alex grunted finally giving up. She hit her cuffed hands against the wall and seethed.

"Well... looks like we'll be trapped here for a while." Maggie sighed, resting her head against the cement wall.

"SHIT!" Alex yelled trying to pull apart the metal cuffs around her wrists. She spartan kicked the wall, sending her flat on her back. She winced and grunted as she struggled back up.

Maggie got up and grabbed Danvers' elbow with her cuffed hands, pulling her close as the agent tried to hit the wall again. Alex glanced at her and sighed, her shoulders slumping as she walked back to sit against the wall. Maggie scooted to the corner  
for more back support. They looked at each other, no more words traded, only their breath being revealed by the foggy air escaping their lips. Sawyer closed her eyes and started to drift as Alex tried to get back up, she looked at the red head and  
chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked in a defensive yet slightly bitter tone.

"Just sit. You're only making yourself more agitated."

"I'm good, thank you."

"I insist. You're making me antsy." Maggie said in a calm tone.

"It's my fault... all my fault."

"Agent Danvers."

"What?"

"Come, rest. Stop worrying for at least five minutes. We have time."

Alex looked at Sawyer and sighed nodding as she sat a yard away from the brunette. After a minute passed, Alex seemed to calm down.

"Nice bruise detective." Alex joked, referencing the fresh pinkish swelling at Maggie's cheek.

"Thanks, but not as impressive as your cuts."

Danvers felt her face, the ridges of coagulated blood at her fingertips. She smirked and smiled. "Didn't even notice."

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass."

"No problem."

"How're you feeling?"

"Pissed, useless, and cold."

"Come here." Maggie said, shifting to give her more room.

Alex scooted closer, cuddling into the detective. Sawyer smiled and rested her head on Danvers' shoulder. Alex blushed slightly and looked around the room, trying not to disturb Maggie.

"It's not your fault. I should've listened to you." Maggie whispered. "If I'd just... sorry."

"It's okay, Sawyer."

Maggie looked up, shifting to move her head into Alex's lap, curling up. Her breath was hot against the agent's stomach. Alex combed a hand through the long dark locks. She kissed her head, nuzzling her nose into her hair. Maggie quickly twisted up, trapping  
Alex in a kiss. She moved her hands around the back of Danvers' neck, pulling her down. Alex moved her hands to Maggie's upper back, pulling her up closer. Maggie got up into a kneeling position, straddling the other woman's thighs. She brought her  
cuffed wrists around the back of Danvers' head. Alex pulled away after a minute and looked into those dark brown eyes. She looked at the cuffs on her and sighed.

"Still trapped." Maggie whispered.

"Not a dream."

"Why should it be?"

"I think that was the best kiss I've ever had." Alex whispered to herself.

"I'm flattered."

"Crap..."

"When did you first know?"

"What?"

"That you like girls?"

"Well, I, uh... " Danvers huffed as she reorganized her thoughts. "I guess... always. Shit... I'm gay." Maggie laughed, leaning back. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Alex!" A voice called down.

"K- Supergirl?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're good."

"Who else is with you?"

"Detective Sawyer."

Maggie got up and smiled at the young woman. "Hey Supergirl."

Kara bent the bars above them, her arms growing tired. She sighed and pushed again finally making enough space. She dove down into the 13 foot deep cone. The blonde girl hugged Alex tightly.

"Hey." Alex said hugging her back.

They parted looking at each other. Kara took Alex's wrists and melted the metal link. Maggie watched on, slightly jealous and cleared her throat. Kara smiled and melted the her chain as well. She grabbed Maggie by the waist and jetted up the cone, bursting  
through the rest of the bars and set the mixed cop down. She dove back to get Alex and came up a second later. Maggie, still shaken by the sudden flying looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Only for a second, but that was awesome." Sawyer said.

Kara and Alex looked at each other, smiling. Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder as they walked down the barren street with Kara.


End file.
